


First Fight

by Saffo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Amanda's pissed.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my characters.

“ _What?_ ” Amanda’s voice was incredulous.

“I said,” Olivia began, “That you need to -"

“No, I heard what you said, Liv; I meant -"

Olivia set her jaw. “My office, now.”

It wasn’t a question, and she didn’t check behind her to see if Amanda was coming. The moment Amanda was in behind her, Olivia quietly shut her office door.

“Are you serious, Liv?” Amanda asked, taking two steps closer. “You’re calling me Rollins, in _that_ tone, and bitching me out about paperwork? In front of everyone?” She stared hard at Olivia, who closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Amanda didn’t wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. “Because about four hours ago, Lieutenant, I was sitting on your face. With your lips wrapped around my clit.”

Olivia swallowed heavily, and didn’t open her eyes. Amanda got even closer. “You were licking my cum off your lips. It was dripping down your chin.”

Olivia took a step back, but forced herself to open her eyes. “Yes, and it was exquisite, and I very much hope to do that again,” she replied, coolly, as if they were discussing a wine tasting event. “But the only way it can happen again, Amanda, is if it does not interfere with our work.”

Amanda scoffed.

“Yeah, I mean it. And this is the only time I’m going to talk about this at work, okay? There will be no fucking on my desk after hours, no sneaking kisses in elevators, no cutesy texts when you think no one’s looking.”

She must have misinterpreted the look on Amanda’s face; she must have thought Amanda was taking her words as rejection, because she grasped the younger woman’s wrist and dipped her head slightly to meet her eyes.

“I’m not saying no to you, Amanda. Outside of work, I do want you. I want…” she took a deep breath, and lowered her voice. “…To make you come, like that, again and again.”

A shiver went through Amanda, in spite of herself.

“But,” Olivia continued, “I can’t do that if it means you expect me to treat you differently at work. We have to be mature about this.”

Amanda’s eyes were ice. “And you think _I’m_ being immature about this? You need to figure out that there’s a difference between treating me the same as always at work, even if we’ve just fucked hours before, and trying so hard to not show preferential treatment to me, that you go overboard and actually start to treat me like crap.”

With that, she turned and left.


End file.
